The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing diaryls from diaryliodonium salts.
Heretofore, as methods for preparing diaryls, e.g. biphenyl, there have been reported a method in which iodobenzene and copper are reacted, a method in which benzene is dimerized by passing through a heated iron tube, and a method which employs an alkali metal such as sodium and bromobenzene.